Fearītēru    Gakuen
by EunieBerry
Summary: This time Lucy didn't run away from home-instead she was sent at Fearītēru Gakuen by her father.why? because our dear blond made her future mom in..Coma Now being a REBEL can she live a NORMAL teen age life and find the love of her life...OR not.R N'R
1. Chapter 1

_**Cinderella The Rebel! **_

This time she didn't run- away

Instead She was sent there by her father.

Why...?

Because she did a prank at his father's second marriage, A prank that cause her future mom to shocked and was right now in coma And because of it her father can't handle the prank she did in making the wedding canceled. So right now our dear blond is having a serious talk with her father or was her father the only one being serious?

"Lucy! Are you listening to me!" exclaimed by her father.

"Yeah,yeah I am listening" Lucy said in a bored tone while watching a movie in her father's extra large television inside Mr. Heartfilia's office.

Lucy's father sigh in response. And as he look at his only daughter he remember the time when his first loved,Layla, was still alive.

He reminiscence the time he,Layla and Lucy were living happily and the kind, caring and bright daughter he have. But now as he look at his daughter now he keeps on wondering where is that caring daughter he once knew.

**Mr. Heartfilia****'s POV**

Lucy! Are you listening to me I exclaimed at my only daughter

"Yeah,yeah I am listening" Lucy said in a bored tone while watching a movie in my extra large flat screen television.

As I look at my daughter it made me remember the times when she is still the good,bright,caring,honest and kind daughter that I knew. But everything had changed when my one and only Love died. And that's the start where Lucy changed.

I sighed as I look into my daughter. I already knew from the start that I am also at fault that Lucy became a cold,rebel and delinquent. Since Layla died I focused my everything in work, expand our business that I don't have the enough time to come home or spend more time with Lucy.

And because of it I regretted all the times I wasted on my work so I thought Lucy would like to have a mom she can spend her time with, But I just didn't expect that Lucy did that kind of "prank" and now as her father I just can't ignore the thing she did this time around. Now is the time to send her there for her own good.

"Lucy you will be going to Japan and transfer at a boarding school, Fearītēru Gakuen (A/n: Fairy Tail Academy..I think it would sound better in Jap.)" I stated in a very serious tone. Making my daughter shock and obviously NOT amuse. "What the hell!" she yelled

**End of ****Mr. Heartfilia****'s POV**

_**Normal POV**_

"What hell! NO! No! No! No!" Lucy screamed. "I will never transfer!"

"The preparations are already made, your flight will be tomorrow night." Lucy's father stated.

"But! Otou-sama! I..." objected by Lucy

"Lucy my decision is final" Mr. Heartfilia said in a very serious tone "Besides the things that you have done this time is something I can just passed away like the pranks you have made in the past.

"But..But!"

"Lucy you made a big scene and I can't just cover it up again and besides different rumors are spreading so it would be for the best if you went to Japan." Mr. Heartfilia stated in a very serious tone. "I hope you understand"

"Oh. I see. I get it. You want me out of you and that bitch's life" Lucy said with anger and sorrow visible on her eyes. "that's why you are throwing me at some weird like country because you might get destroyed and for you to protect that damn image of yours."

"Lucy! That not what I meant!" said by her father weakly

"Otou-sama I get it now, I understand that you want me out your life cause You don't need a daughter like me. Huh? . Fine then." Lucy said as she stomped her way towards the door.

Leaving Mr. Heartfilia sighed as she saw his daughter walk away..

Lucy slammed her father's door as she head out towards her room. She locked herself to her room and slumped at her bed and began to cry her self out as she hold tightly to her Mother's star necklace. She was crying so hard that she fell in a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderella The Rebel: Chapter 2

Hope you guys will enjoy

Read and Review pls.

I doesn't own Fairy Tail..Hiro Mashima does =)

* * *

><p><em>"Lucy! That not what I meant!" said by her father weakly <em>

_"Otou-sama I get it now, I understand that you want me out your life cause You don't need a daughter like me. Huh? . Fine then." Lucy said as she stomped her way towards the door._

_Leaving Mr. Heartfilia sighed as she saw his daughter walk away.. _

_Lucy slammed her father's door as she head out towards her room. She locked herself to her room and slumped at her bed and began to cry her self out as she hold tightly to her Mother's star necklace. She was crying so hard that she fell in a deep slumber._

* * *

><p>Lucy cried herself out until she had fallen into a deep slumber, He sighed as he saw his daughter's tear drops on her face and slowly he moved her into the bed so she can sleep well, He gently place her blanket and kiss the forehead of his princess. He was about to leave when he notice Lucy's hands seems to be clutching something so hard that her palm had gotten so red, slowly he tried to remove it but he just couldn't because Lucy was clutching it really hard.<p>

And her father being so curious tried to get a glimpse of the thing that Lucy was clutching, His eyes widen when he saw his late wife's Star pendant. He can't believe what he is seeing all this time he thought the pendant was gone forever, He thought it was long forgotten by Lucy together with the incident that happen 9 years ago. He was suddenly filled with joy as he saw the pendant, the pendant that meant everything to him and his wife, He was so busy reminiscence the time that they had spent until he heard Lucy sleep talk.

"_Mama"_

That one word, Just that word made the one of the most successful, powerful and said to be feared by many shed a tear. Unconsciously Mr. Heartfilia's tears dropped, All this time he thought he would never cry or shed a tear again since that thing that happened. Even on the burial of his love he didn't even shed a tear making everyone including Lucy thought he was cruel and cold.

All this time he thought he would never shed a tear again because of something gone or lost. But it's just one word, a word from her daughter's sleep talk made him shed a tear, its been more than 9 years since he didn't cry and for the first time in nine years he shed a tear. He stood up and was about to leave but this time he pats his little princess and smiled at her weakly.

As he went out Lucy's room he went straight to his office and this time he definitely know what to do. He already understand that it's not a marriage, a "new" mom, or a scripted family and cause this time he already knew the answer and for the the first time since Lucy's mom died he thought he had finally made the right decision. He dialed some number on his phone

An old man answered the phone call and said with a carefree tone "Moshi-Moshi".

"Ah. Its me." He replied back

"Oh! Its a bit so sudden that you called me.

What is it this time huh?" Playfully asked by the man on the other line

"I- Layla and My daughter will be going to Japan and live their for a while so I'll be transferring her to -" Mr. Heartfilia said but was cut off by the man on the phone

"Oi. Oi you're as straight forward as always eh~" The person said " Don't worry we'll welcome her here."

"Thank you. I hope she'll be in time for the new semester." Mr. Heartfilia said.

"Sheesh. You worry to much. Don't worry she will be just in time so don't worry a bit cause I'll take care of it.." Replied by person on the other line.

"Hm. Thank you, then I'll leave her in your hands." Mr. Heartfilia said as they both hung up the phone.

It was a very beautiful morning, the birds are chirping, the tree's leaves sway slowly making the breeze refreshing, the sun was up brightly as it shine over the the flowers and trees. Everything about that morning felt perfect until our dear blond girl woke up from her deep slumber.

**Lucy's POV**

*yaaawn* Ugh. My eyes feel so heavy.. I slowly went to my bathroom and look at myself at the mirror. Uwaaah.. I look terrible, My eyes are so puffy and baggy As I stare at my appearance I sighed as I slowly make my way to get some Ice-bag on my fridge when I realize I was still holding Mom's pendant. I slowly put it down and began to pressed the ice bag on my eyes. Until I heard a knocked

Knock

Knock

Knock

Then I heard Betto-san asked me "Lucy-sama the breakfast is ready, where would you like to eat?"

"O-oh. I'll have it here, can you bring it here Betto-san" I asked her kindly and then Betto-san left to get Lucy's breakfast.

As I pressed the ice-bag into my eyes I remember the argument that happened between me and my father. I groan as I remember those dreadful words he told me "you will be going to Japan and transfer at a boarding school, The Fearītēru Gakuen" Argh. I hate him! How can he just suddenly send me in a nowhere school at a nowhere place, how dare him!...If only Mom is still here...

If only...

I suddenly feel my eyes becoming teary, I looked at my reflection in the mirror..A~ah.. I really look terrible.. Another tear drop was about to fall when I heard a knocked. "Lucy-sama I brought your breakfast" Betto-san said. I quickly rub my eyes and ran towards the door and opened it. Betto-san place my breakfast on the table near my veranda. Ah. Th-Thank you Betto-san I cheerfully said. "I'm so glad you're feeling better now Lucy-sama" Betto san said with concern obvious on her tone. I smiled at Betto-san and just nod in return.

Betto-san was about to leave when she stopped on her tracks and said "Ah. Lucy-sama your father asked me to give you this." After Betto-san handed me the said thing, I open the brown envelope and their I saw a ticket, a "centurion" card (Black Credit card) and a letter. "A-arigatou Betto-san" I said as the middle age woman left my room

I slowly opened the note and read it

Lucy,

I'm sorry that I personally can't hand this over to you since an urgent call suddenly came and the Macau branch is having a little problem so I'll just explain this to you briefly.

The ticket for Japan is already their, your flight will be tonight, If you want to pack then you can but I already left you your Black Card and a car is already prepared for you in the airport, the mansion is still under renovation but it would be finish within 2 to 3 days so I already made the preparations and reservation in the Blue Drops hotel.

By the time you came to Japan you would be in time for the new semester I hope you wouldn't cause any trouble to your new school.. and about your school in France I already took care of it. Lucy I hope you'll understand that I am doing this for you're own good

Mr. Heartfilia

After reading the letter I crumpled it and throw it away. So much for being a father...

Grr. If that's what he want then I'll give him what he want, I can't have puffy eyes everyday hmpf.. Trouble? Pfft.. Laughable. *sigh* I wonder why can't he understand that _**Me and trouble are inseparable. **_A~ah. I can't wait to have a lot of fun from now on~ I said with a smirk plastered on my face, I ate my pancake with so much pleasure..

**End ofLucy's POV**

Meanwhile at Japan [Scarlet Mansion]

In a very bright and early morning a girl with long and silky crimson hair was currently practicing "kendo" in their Dojo when one of their maids came in and said "Erza-sama your breakfast is ready. where would you like to have your breakfast?" "Yeah. Thank you Suzu, I'll have my breakfast in the garden after I took a quick bath" replied by the beauty as she head to the shower area. Suzu, the maid left the dojo as she head out to ready Erza's breakfast.

**Erza's POV**

As I went to the shower room I removed my sweaty clothes and open the "hot" water, As I felt the water touch my skin I suddenly remember about the times we had spent when we were kids. Now that I think about it, Its been 9 or 10 years since I saw her. I dunno why I am suddenly remembering my childhood past but..maybe the cause is Him (A/n: Hmmm. who is the him mentioned by Erza? *grin*) The water feels good...The new semester is about to start High School, *sigh*.I twist the handle of the shower and the hot feeling of the water is gone,the mist that had formed is beginning to disappear.

I grab my towel and wrap it around me and as I step out of the shower and suddenly I felt something big and unbelievable is about to happen... I'm having a feeling that our second semester will be filled of fun. I hope I can see him soon I smile then I left the shower room to get dressed.

At the Garden

I am having a peaceful breakfast together with my cute little sister Wendy when my phone suddenly rang. "Oh. Onee-chan you're having a call so early in the morning!" Wendy, my sister with long silky dark blue hair said "Yeah." I said as I answer my phone.

"Erza! Its me Levy!" said by the person in the other line.

"Oh! Levy! why did you call!" I asked, obviously surprise by the sudden phone call of my classmate Levy McGarden she is a girl with a short blue hair.

"Erza, Mirajane is inviting us in Blue Drops Hotel's sweet cafe ribbon cutting!" exclaimed happily by Levy.

As I heard the word "sweet" I nod vigorously and said "I'll go! I'll go!"

"Ok. I'll tell Mira, by the way lets meet up at the hotel room 778, on the top floor, since I already made the reservations." energetically said by Levy. "Hm" I said

"Ja~ Erza bye bye!" Levy said as the phone call ended.

"Onee-chan, what did Levy-nee chan said?" Asked curiously by Wendy as she ate her breakfast. "Mira and Levy told me about the ribbon cutting of Blue Drops Hotel's cafe!" I said "Wendy wanna come with us!". Wendy shake her head and said "No, I'm sorry I can't because I have some plans.." "Oh I see. then I'll just bring you some souvenirs." I said and my little sister nod as we continue to eat our breakfast.

**End of Erza's POV**

Unknown to Lucy, Erza, Mira and Levy something will happen a lot of "reunion" will happen... Fate may have played with them in the past But this time their meetings may be Fate or...not No one can ever stuff our rebellious Cinderella from meeting some _old_ and _new_ pals...


End file.
